Timbre
by C814
Summary: Sou um monstro. E consciente de tal fato, agora me abstenho de minhas piores atrocidades para pôr em papel, um pequeno conto. Se te interessa tamanha atrocidade, deveria rever seus conceitos, a curiosidade pode ser uma faca de dois gumes, quem muito procura, hora ou outra, acha. E é exatamente dessa forma que minha pequena apologia ao egoísmo se inicia... UA/VincentxTifa e Lucrecia


**Sinopse:** Sou um monstro.  
E consciente de tal fato, agora me abstenho de minhas piores atrocidades para pôr em papel, um pequeno conto. Se te interessa tamanha atrocidade, deveria rever seus conceitos, a curiosidade pode ser uma faca de dois gumes, quem muito procura, hora ou outra, acha. E é exatamente dessa forma que minha pequena apologia ao egoísmo se inicia... UA/VincentxTifa e LucreciaxVincent.

**Gêneros: **Horror, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Necrofilia, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência

**Rated**: M.

**UA e unicamente para Tifa Lockhart Valentine (Onee-nyan).**

**Por: C814./ **Tanto os personagens de FF7 quanto a obra em si não me pertencem**.**

* * *

**Timbre**

Hoje posso afirmar que jamais em toda minha vã loucura e que mesmo tendo estudado por vários e vários anos a história do ocultismo, minha mente, tão pequenina e preconceituosa, tão presa a dogmas e por uma sociedade neo-britânica, londrina, cheia de luxo e pequenos mimos, jamais poderia supor tamanha selvageria que minha alma por elogio a crueldade e a animalesca dança sensual da morte, viessem a acometer.

E foi assim, que por obra do destino, do talvez e sem muitos porquês, que cheguei ao que atualmente sou, fétida criatura voraz e incansável, com a força de dez homens ou mais, olhos tão profundos e enigmáticos, hipnotizantes... Unhas tão demasiadamente afiadas que mais se assemelham a adagas e por fim, uma pele translúcida, sepulcral, onde diversas veias se cruzam formando um labirinto azul-esverdeado.

Sou um monstro.

E consciente de tal fato, agora me abstenho de minhas piores atrocidades para pôr em papel, um pequeno conto. Se te interessa tamanha atrocidade, deveria rever seus conceitos, a curiosidade pode ser uma faca de dois gumes, quem muito procura, hora ou outra, acha. E é exatamente dessa forma que minha pequena apologia ao egoísmo se inicia...

* * *

Parte I

"(...) – Existem certos mistérios que nós, ingênuas criaturas humanas, só superficialmente podemos imaginar, os quais apenas de era em era são parcialmente decifrados. Creia-me: nós agora estamos no limiar de um deles. Eu, todavia, nada fiz. Posso eu decapitar o corpo da Srta. Lucy?"

Professor a Arthur, O Diário do Dr. Seward.  
Drácula, Bram Stoker.

Era inverno e pela primeira vez em muito tempo tive a rara sensação de nostalgia me entorpecendo os sentidos, o aroma adocicado e acolhedor do puro café amargo adentrava minhas narinas e dançava por meus pulmões como uma névoa envenenada que tinha como função apenas hipnotizar e lentamente dopar aqueles que a sentiam. Apesar da sensação pacata de submissão, a minha frente se estendia o jardim pseudo-congelado da proprietária da casa, Sra. Lucrecia C., algumas criadas passeavam pela casa agora sem ânimo ou vida, levavam alguns comes e bebes aos convidados e tentavam inutilmente aplacar a tristeza que se ostentava pelo ar.

Caminhei para fora da sala, agora lotada de conhecidos chorosos, e fui de encontro a sua roseira preferida, ah Lucrecia! De aparência tão pura e imaculada, de olhos profundos e gentis, lábios tentadores e longos cabelos macios... Minha dor jamais seria comparada com a de sua família, tampouco com a de seus amigos mais íntimos, isso porque ela fora (e algumas vezes penso que ainda é), aquela que fez meu coração palpitar mais forte.

Desde muito menino nutri uma amizade sem tamanho por ela, tão doce e carinhosa que beirava as raias da adoração, estar ao seu lado e ouvi-la divagar sobre qualquer assunto que fosse, era meu maior prazer. Quando ela me abraçava jogando seus braços em volta de meu pescoço e me fazia girá-la, o calor de sua temperatura parecia acalentar meu jovem espírito.

Crescemos sem muitos problemas, éramos ambos de berço afinal, mesmo que sua família possuísse mais bens do que a minha, éramos tratados como iguais. Com o tempo, ela passou a se entreter com outros amigos, pessoas influentes na sociedade que a levaram a conhecer mais ouro, podridão e discórdia.

Lucrecia, pobre Lucrecia! Meu amor por ela talvez não fosse de fato o próprio "amor", aquele declamado por poetas e cantado por ninfas a Séfiros. Não, hoje tenho em mente que ela me atraía a atenção e o desejo, mas em meu subconsciente eu a conhecia verdadeiramente, e aquela "casca" que ela mostrava ao mundo, era tão falsa quanto o sentimento que fingia nutrir por aqueles que a cercavam.

Aparentemente, pessoas de dinheiro não possuíam papas na língua, ou mesmo pudores. E por isso, na última vez que a vi, durante um baile de primavera na casa de seus avós, ela me pareceu tremendamente fútil e uma repulsa sem igual tomou conta de minha alma, a volúpia que antes fazia-me suspirar a simples menção de seu nome, tornou-se escárnio e pude perceber que ela se portava como uma meretriz de luxo.

Na época tínhamos três políticos suficientemente populares e dois bancários disponíveis a casamento na cidade e, sempre com a chegada de um ao baile, ela deixava o outro de lado, jogando-se nos braços dos mesmos, chamando-os de amores, anjos, crianças... E acariciava seus rostos, debruçando-se sobre os assentos para que vissem melhor seu decote.

Onde estava a criança tão doce que antigamente, eu conhecera? – Ela me tratava da mesma maneira que tratava a todos os demais, estava apenas buscando matrimônio com quem lhe desse um dote maior, um tesouro maior. E a partir desse momento não pude mais diferenciá-la de uma simples e vulgar prostituta.

Ao fim da festa ela foi até mim, roçou seu corpo ao meu e acariciou meu queixo com seus dedos finos e delicados:

-O que te preocupa, meu amor? Diga-me e se estiver dentro de minhas habilidades ajudá-lo, meu anjo sombrio, eu te livrarei de qualquer cabelo branco que venha a surgir em seu negro cabelo. – seus olhos verdes brilhavam maliciosos conforme as chamas da lareira ao meu lado, crepitavam.

-Não há nada que venha de você, doce Srta. Lucrecia, que possa me salvar de meus demônios, se me permite a ousadia da palavra, não desejo mais prolongar essa conversa em tão vergonhosa presença. – E essa foi a última frase que trocamos, pude ouvir enquanto dava-lhe as costas o som dos suspiros chorosos e de sua falsa dor pelo desacato.

Desde então ela passou a me evitar e eu, mesmo à distância e ciente de sua hipocrisia, ainda nutria algo pela mesma e por mais que tentasse negar, eu a observava e me sentia cada vez mais traído, pela irrealidade dos fatos. A Lucrecia por quem me apaixonei foi idealizada pela minha mente e pelo desejo de possuir ao meu lado alguém que me completasse. Traído por mim mesmo, pelo meu coração que ainda palpitava (mesmo que de dor) ao pensar nela, e agora, enquanto fitava seu jardim, sua roseira rubra, senti-me ainda mais entorpecido pela dor que tê-la conhecido me causou.

Todos seus amigos estavam ali, poderia arriscar que até mesmo alguns inimigos. A mansão estava abarrotada de pessoas da alta classe londrina, seu velho marido não parecia se importar propriamente com o fato, ou mesmo acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido. A notícia da morte de tão gloriosa condessa, Sra. Lucrecia Crescent de forma tão suspeita e amedrontadora criara um pânico entre as ruas e alamedas esquecidas da cidade.

Afinal, que doença estranha era aquela? Seu caixão era de vidro, impedindo que o "vírus" se espalhasse pelo ar, ela estava envolta em peônias brancas, trajava uma mortalha que lhe cobria desde o pescoço até os pés, as mãos repousavam sob o colo cheio e sua feição era de tranqüilidade.

Era inacreditável que uma criatura tão endiabrada, maquiavélica e tão cheia de vida – tal como ela-, viesse a falecer tão precocemente. E mesmo que em época me negasse a aceitar o fato, estava inconsolável pela perda da mesma. Não havia um ditado dizendo que vaso ruim não quebrava? Ora essa, então por que a frágil embalagem de Lucrecia havia de ter se quebrado?

Suspirei, cansado de tudo aquilo e arranquei uma rosa vermelha, espetando meu dedo em um espinho traiçoeiro. Mesmo que distante acompanhei a cerimônia desde o seu velar até o caixão ser posto no mausoléu da família, e a partir daí a ficha realmente caiu.

Nunca mais veria aquele sorriso gentil e iluminado ou mesmo aquele verde olhar que me fazia lembrar de densas matas onde o sol pouco adentrava, ou ainda o tom castanho avermelhado de seus cabelos, seus lábios fartos umedecidos enquanto ela se esforçava para não rir de algo, o som de sua gargalhada... Tudo estava perdido, ela seria engolida pela terra, decomposta pela mesma e para mim, restaria apenas a lembrança de um ser exuberante e cativante por natureza que deixara de existir após ter me roubado a atenção.

"Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas", disse Antoine, bem... Ela não cumprira exatamente o feito e se tornara repugnante, mas ainda era a mesma pessoa, não era? O erro em questão, era meu. Eu havia me deixado cativar por alguém sem caráter.

Dias se passaram desde a morte dela e a cada noite, a partir de então, eu fui atormentado por pesadelos encantadoramente sombrios e infernais. Por que, Lucrecia, me atormentava durante as madrugadas? Sentia um forte desejo de dormir e sonhar novamente com a fantasmagórica e sensual mulher, contudo tinha medo da influencia daqueles sonhos em minha vida, em meu ser e por isso, mesmo que ansiando por eles, eu os temia.

Eram imagens embaçadas onde ela me chamava na entrada de um labirinto verde e vivo, ela vestia-se inteiramente de vermelho, os cabelos soltos sendo moldados pelo vento que levantava sua camisola e robe, ambos da mais pura seda. Lucrecia não parecia ser mais a mesma, havia algo selvagem em seus olhos, em sua voz... E ela parecia querer me devorar.

Eu a segui todas as vezes, conforme seu corpo semi nu iluminado pela luz do luar se esgueirava por mais um corredor. A segui conforme ela retirava seu robe em uma dança lenta e sensual, levando os braços até os seios e os descia em uma lenta carícia até seu ventre rebolando para o ar, gemendo meu nome entre os dentes perfeitos... E pontudos.

Aquela não era a mesma Lucrecia que eu, Vincent, conhecera. Oh não, era qualquer outro espírito a possuindo e tomando-lhe o restante de pureza existente, era animalesca, era quente e sedutora, mas acima de tudo, parecia ser mortal.

E então ela gargalhava, abrindo os braços para mim, chamando-me até ela, e conforme mais um passo dado em direção a mesma, ela virava as costas e voltava a correr. Era uma brincadeira estranha, e eu tinha plena consciência de que deveria ignorá-la e retornar ao meu mundo, mas como?

Lucrecia implorava por mim, gritando meu nome com desespero e prazer, ela deixava sua camisola cair e pender em seus quadris, os seios fartos a mostra, os mamilos rosáceos já exaltados pela excitação, ela mordia os próprios lábios tamanho desejo.

Quando finalmente estávamos no centro do labirinto, sem mais saídas e eu finalmente alcançava seu ombro nu, ela se desfazia no ar e sua gargalhada cruel ressoava sem fim, adentrando minha mente.

E assim, todas as noites, acordei suando, meu coração batendo loucamente no peito, resquícios de lágrimas que deveriam ter escorrido durante o sonho e uma excitação teimosa que me fazia sentir ainda pior. O que era aquilo? Um demônio tomara sua forma para me assombrar ou ela se tornara aquilo?

Seis noites se passaram nesse terrível tormento excitante até que na sétima noite, ao acordar eu não estava mais sozinho.

* * *

Primeira parte postada, provavelmente ficou extremamente OOC, mas, estou tentando. ^^''' Enfim, reviews galere, o que acharam? Beijinhos, C.


End file.
